fablefandomcom-20200222-history
Bandit
Bandits include robbers, murderers, thieves and even assassins. "Bandits" is a term for anyone who swears to a life of crime, transgression, and above all, freedom. Society and Culture Unlike most criminals, bandits see their wicked acts as a way of life, and often organize into "clans" of individuals with a similar philosophy. Many of these clans roamed Albion, never staying in one place for long, while others created camps, or stole them from their former residents. Bandits rarely get along with others outside their clan, and typically fight other clans for territory, power, or simply to settle arguments. Organization Most Bandits are organized into Clans or Gangs. Notable gangs include the Blackhand Gang and notable clans include the Death Clan. The Forrest Clans were a major group of clans who, along with a dozen others (According to Maze), were united under the leadership of Twinblade, who proclaimed himself King of the Bandits. The only other person to have united the bandits under one banner was Maniac Mary. Philosophy The life of a bandit is a life of freedom, and dark honour. Bandits see the consumption of alcohol, murder, and pillaging not as evil acts, but as an expression of freedom. Bandits prize strength and cunning above all else, and respect anyone who has it. Bandits are not to be trusted, and will not think twice to stab one in the back if it means heightening their reputation. Even the most vile of bandits are not without a shred of humanity, however. Twinblade's altruistic rescue of Theresa is an example of this. History Before they were all united under the rule of Twinblade, they lived and worked in separate clans, often fighting with each other. One of their best-known exploits is burning Oakvale and massacring the inhabitants, including the Hero's father. They also kidnapped Theresa, after Jack of Blades cut out her eyes. It is revealed later in the game that Jack orchestrated the attack in order to kill the Hero, but after he survived, Jack ordered Maze to kill him. Maze, unable to kill an innocent child, takes the Hero to the Guild. You'll also encounter the bandits of the Black Hand gang in certain region. All other bandits are small groups with Twinblade's being the largest. They usually appear outside of cities and towns away from guards. They will always attack other characters in groups. The only time Bandits do not attack the Hero is during certain quests and within Twinblade's camp. Fable II Bandits are virtually the same in Fable II. They don't appear in as many quests as in Fable. They randomly appear in Bower Lake, Rookridge, Brightwood, the Bandit Coast, and in the Crucible. There are certain Bandits who have risen to somewhat of a powerful position and taken claim over a particular region. Such as Thag the Impatient who kidnapped traveling merchants and traders whom he sold to work at the Tattered Spire. He considered himself to be the ruler of Bower Lake. There was also Dash the bandit leader in Rookridge whom was considered to be very fast. He can be quoted saying "I could outrun the guards before I was out of nappies!". The Hero of Bowerstone defeats both Dash and Thag in combat and takes a personal item from both of them as trophies. Thag's head and Dash's Goggles. Thirdly there is Ripper of Brightwood. He likes to keep a fearsome reputation but in actual fact he is a cross-dresser and enjoys wearing ladies garments along with his Bandit crew. The player has the choice to either help him defeat Giles who knows his dirty little secret or face Ripper and his crew in combat. Notable Bandits *Thag *Dash *Twinblade *Maniac Mary *Mad-dog 'The Strangler' McGraw See Also *List of Fable II Bandits Category:Enemies Category:Fable II Enemies Category:Bandits